


Red on Black

by gaymeatball



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Cussing, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Genderbending, Keith & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, M/M, One Shot Collection, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymeatball/pseuds/gaymeatball
Summary: One shot drabbles about our two good bois that include aus, angst, fluff, and many more!





	1. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WW2 au where Shiro insists on joining the marines but doesn't want Keith to join alongside him because he needs someone to fight for and return to after the war. heavy, heavy angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solely inspired and based on the miniseries 'The Pacific'!
> 
> -
> 
> also, yes, Shiro is obviously Japanese himself but in this one shot he's Japanese American/ally fighting off the imperialist/axis Japanese.

"I have to, Keith," Shiro says, his voice swelling and caught up in his throat. "The Japs attacked us. Somebody has to do something for our country." It was early in the morning, the couple were struggling to eat their breakfast as they engaged in a bitter conversation.

Keith couldnʼt believe what he was hearing. The stinging of hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Yes, somebody has to, but _you don’t_ have to.” He could feel his voice breaking as his fingernails dug into his palms. Shiro shook his head softly and got up from his side of the kitchen table, walking towards Keith. He looked down at his lover and picked up his chin with his thumb, gazing deeply into his eyes.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Shiro could hardly keep himself from breaking down as Keith started to cry tears from those beautiful eyes of his. “Hey, hey. Itʼs going to be alright, okay? Weʼre going to be alright.” Shiro let go of his chin and tightly wrapped his arms around Keithʼs waist, pulling him in and breathing in his sweet honey scent. A scent that he would surely miss once he got out into the battlefields.

“Donʼt go..” Keith wept into his chest, his body slightly shaking from his cries. Pulling away from the embrace to look up into the otherʼs eyes, Keith manages to speak up despite his croaky voice. “Let me go with you.” Shiroʼs eyebrows softly furrowed and his frown grew. “No, I want you to stay here-“ _**“** **But why!? Why you!? You're going to die out there and I'm going to be left here-"**_

“Keith!” Shiro yelled over him. “Iʼm not going to die over there. Iʼm a survivor.” Keith shook his head and narrowed his eyes at him. “How could you be so sure of that?” Shiro pulled him back into the warm embrace and gently combed his fingers through Keithʼs long black locks.

“Because I am, and I know I'll come back home to you. I need you here so that when my ass is fighting out there I know who Iʼm doing it for. I know whoʼs waiting for me after all of this shit is over. And you know what?” Shiro pulled away and looked into Keithʼs eyes, the atmosphere becoming dangerously serious.

“W-what?” Keith felt his anxiety crawl up his spine as he awaited to hear what the other had to say. “Once I send those japs down to hell and come back, the first thing that Iʼm gonna do is put a ring on that finger of yours.”

* * *

 It was finally the day for Shiroʼs departure. Keith felt himself dying inside. Crowds of people were bustling everywhere they went at the train station, many wives weeping for their husbands and children hugging their fathers and older brothers. Shiro saw all of this, and it pained him to know that Keith would end up being the one left behind and hold onto nothing but faith that his lover would be able to come back home.

Keith placed his hand on Shiroʼs cheek and turned his face back towards him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Shiroʼs arms wrapped around his waist as Keithʼs left hand clenched into a tight fist around his shirt. The conductor yelled for a three minute warning before departure, causing the two to break the kiss. Shiro rested his forehead against Keithʼs as the otherʼs hand slid off his cheek. He moved it down his arm, and Shiro felt him slip a piece of paper into his hand.

A soft smile tugged at Shiroʼs lips when he glanced down on the small piece of paper. It was Keith lying down on their bed with a velvet blanket draped over his naked body and a single rose held in his mouth.

“I missed that day.” Shiro says, thinking back to their third anniversary last year when he came home, tired from work and was surprised by lavender- scented candles, scattered rose petals, and his nude boyfriend in their bedroom.

Shiro blinked back to reality and slipped the tiny photograph into his breast pocket. “You know, I donʼt need a photograph to remember you. Iʼll never forget you, you know that.” Keith wore a pained smile. “Of course I know that. Itʼs just that you need it to remember that you are not allowed to die out there.” His voice shook with each word. “You keep that picture with you, and you remember that I need you to come back home to me.”

Shiro cupped Keithʼs face lightly. “You are my home. And I will always come back to you. Always.” He held Keith close to his chest, his chin resting on top of his head. “Iʼm gonna miss your embrace...” Shiro dips his nose into his thick dark hair, inhaling the rich scent of lavender, roses, and home that defined Keith. “Your smell...” Shiro then faces him and kisses him slowly, closing his eyes and wanting the world to fade so that he could enjoy this moment one last time. “Your lips...” he mumbles in between the kiss.

He slowly pulls back and looks into two blue galaxies that blinked back at him. Shiro could feel himself shaking as he painted on a strained smile. “Iʼm gonna miss all of you, baby.” Keith felt his lips twitch and his eyes water again.

Most of the men on the platform had already boarded the train. Only a few stragglers remained, most of whom were being held by their loved ones. “Go on then. The train wonʼt wait for you.” Keith said.

Shiro hoisted his bag over his shoulder before leaning in to steal one more kiss from him. “Iʼll be home before you know it.” He said.

“You better be.” Keith replied. The tears fell then, no longer containable, but Shiro wiped them away before they could stain his cheeks.

“Donʼt you cry over me,” he said. “Thereʼs no reason for it. Weʼre not saying goodbye forever, okay? Just for a little while,” Keith nodded and took his right hand, kissing onto each of his fingertips and knuckles.

The conductorʼs voice rang out across the platform. “All aboard! Last call!!” Shiro felt his heart tear apart as he backed away from Keith, and stepped onto the train. The cabin was filled with young men talking over each other, bragging about how many Japs they were going to kill once they got over there. Shiro pushed his way through the aisle, and went to the first window he saw.

As he leaned out the window, the trainʼs whistle sounded. Keith rushed forward as the train began to move, and Shiro reached down to him.

“I love you, baby,” Shiro said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Keith shouted over the engine of the train as he ran along to the platform. “I love you too!”

“Iʼll see you soon okay?” He held onto his hand until the platform ended and their grasp onto each other slipped away. “Iʼll be home soon!” Only when Keith disappeared from his sight did Shiro move himself back into the train and sit down. Pulling out the photograph from his pocket, a sigh escaped him as Keithʼs words echoed back into his head.

“Iʼll come back to you, Keith.”

 


	2. A Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an art student in his sophomore year of college. One day, his class required him to create a nude piece. (ft. pre kerb Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I am totally down for writing requests for certain aus, one shots, etc. So, if you have a request in mind, let me know! ;)

It was six in the morning. The sun was still hidden beneath the darkness of the purple-blue sky and sprinklers were quietly watering the grass. Keith emerged from his tiny red car and entered through the doors of the art building. A hot cup of mocha in hand, he chugged down the contents, desperately fighting to stay awake for the day. The narrow halls of the building contained no sound but the soft echoing of his converse trudging across the floor. "Buenos días muchacha lata."

Keith almost spat out his drink as he heard the sudden annoying voice he knew all too well. "The hell you want, Mcclain?" Keith snaps, not even bothering to turn around but continued moving forward instead. "Damn, I just wanted a nice 'good morning'. You really aren't a morning person, huh?" Lance caught up with him and walked side by side. 

An awkward silence accompanied the two until Lance spoke up again. "I heard we're going to work on a nude painting today." Keith raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Lance nods and a smirk forms across his lips. "Yep, I bet its a hot chic. I'll gladly sweeten her up with my words once class is over." Keith rolled his eyes as he stops in front of the classroom door and turns the knob. 

Keith threw away his empty cup in the trash before making his way toward a seat in the corner of the room. There were probably about three people in class, but a few more entered as the minutes passed by. A brown leather chaise lounge was positioned in the center of the room, leaving the students curious about who they were going to work on. It wasn't long before their professor let an unfamiliar man in the classroom, a towel loosely hugging the bottom half of his body. The towel slung low on his hips, leaving many to stare hard on his toned chest and stomach and admiring the way his hips meet in a ‘v’ into the offending fabric.

The sight of this jolted Keith awake and a hot blush streaked across the sides of his face and ears. "So, where's the hot chic?" Keith groaned at Lance's question and glared at the back of his head. There was a quiet pause until the man softly chuckled and spoke up. "Good morning everyone, my name's Shiro and _I am_ the hot chic." This earned a couple of squeals from the females whilst the males sat back in an awkward atmosphere. Except for Keith. Keith was one of those squealing girls. 

"Let's get started, shall we?" Shiro says as he turns around to undo the towel from his waist. The entire classroom became silent and tense as his buttocks and manhood were exposed. Thankfully, their professor put on opera music on the old vinyl record player at the front of his desk, softening the intense silence and discomfort.

Shiro lied down on the leather lounge at the center of the room, his right elbow balancing himself and his hand supporting his head while his left arm draped across the curve of his waist down to the side of his rear. 

In the corner of the room, Keith struggled to focus. His eyes were racing across the explicit site of the man in front of him as his wobbly fingers worked on sketching the image. Keith felt his heart fall through his stomach as his dark blue eyes met with a pair of sharp grey ones. A wave of heat rushed across his face as his hands began to get sweaty. Shiro saw through his flustered face and winked at him. By this time, Keith was already a hot blushing mess as he was scrambling to mix the right colors onto his palette.

* * *

 Right as class ended, Keith was walking back to his car across campus. The weight that has been sitting on his shoulders was lifted as a sigh of relief escaped him. "Glad that that's over..." He was fumbling with his keys right when he heard someone come up behind him. "Hey you." Keith turned around and saw those same grey eyes staring back at him. "H-Hi." An unattractive squeak emerged from Keith's lips as he struggled to keep his cool. He couldn't help but look up and down Shiro's well-built figure, fully clothed this time.

A soft smirk tugged at the corner of Shiro's lips. "You know, I couldn't resist but stay a little after class to have a look around at everyone's art. Yours is definitely my favorite." Keith was internally screaming at this point. "Wow.. uh.. thank you." Keith fumbled with his hands and glanced at the ground and back to the other's intense gaze every few seconds, causing Shiro to emit a low chuckle.

"Hey, I don't think I ever got your name?" Shiro asks. Keith tried to maintain eye contact as he says, "Oh, uh, i-its Keith." Shiro smiles and nods over to the nearby cafe just across campus. "Say, Keith, wanna go grab lunch with me?" Keith smiled delightfully at the offer and felt his body soften with ease.

"Sure, I'd love to, Shiro."

 


	3. Broken but Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith helps Shiro with his PTSD. aNgSt.

It was a peaceful night, a night that anyone could sleep through; the rain was gently pattering against the window and the soft sounds of cars driving through the wet streets provided a soothing atmosphere. The inhabitants in the city slept soundlessly, except for one person.

 

Shiro impetuously shifted from side to side in his bed. His eyebrows softly furrowed and a jumble of words and whimpers escaped his mouth, causing his partner to wake up on the other side of the bed.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Keith woke up and a small frown was painted on his face yet again. Shiro’s nightmares started ever since their victory of saving earth and the universe. Shiro would often come home around midnight with the stench of cigarettes and alcohol on himself. Keith would already be in bed but still wide awake and never slept until he made sure he safely made it back home. Once Shiro made his way into the room, he would jump into bed with his back facing the other and Keith would quietly curl up against him.

 

It would only be a few quiet hours until Shiro would start shaking and screaming about Zarkon, the Galras, and his time at the Gladiatorial Arena. Like any other night, the quiet hours have been interrupted with Shiro’s screaming.

 

“Zarkon.. Zarkon!” Shiro’s voice was hoarse and his body violently shook with beads of sweat condensing down his skin. “Shiro, it’s only me.” Keith softly said and reached out for him and tried to shake him awake. Bad mistake.

 

The physical contact caused an aggressive reaction from Shiro, pushing Keith off the bed with harsh force. Keith lightly groaned and felt his elbow becoming sore from the sudden impact. Shiro shook his head and realized what he has done, immediately jumping off the bed and helping Keith get up. “Fuck.. Keith I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shiro, it’s fine.” Keith got up without his help and tried to brush off the pain. “No it isn’t. I’m so sorry. I should sleep on the couch tonight.” Shiro averted his eyes to the floor and began to make his way out of the room. “Shiro, I said it’s fine. Just get back in bed with me-“ “I said no! Just.. I need some time alone.” 

 

And from there, he spent the night on the couch, and the next night, and the night after that. It took ten days for Keith to coax him to get him back in the bed, and from the incident, Keith didn’t try to wake him after that. He just held him until the shaking stopped.

 

One morning, Shiro was in bed and had just woken up. His hand searched for his partner, but felt nothing on the other side. The delicious smell of fried eggs and bacon filled the apartment and Shiro got up to make his way into their small kitchen. A small smile grew on his face as he saw Keith pacing around the kitchen counter with a pan of eggs and bacon in hand. Keith looked up from the food and returned a smile to the other. “Good morning sleepy, I made your favorites.”

 

Shiro sat down on one of the chairs next to their counter and began to help himself to the food. “Thanks love.” Shiro warmly says as Keith begins to pour coffee in a mug for him.

 

The morning started off sweet and warm-heartedly, but Shiro’s thoughts drifted off to the darkness that occupied him. “You deserve so much better.” Keith almost choked on his bacon and glared at him from the other side of the counter. “Takashi, don’t you dare start-“ “You know you deserve better!” Keith placed down his fork and looked into Shiro’s eyes.

 

“Why do you say that?” Keith’s voice cracked of emotion and a lump was growing in his throat. 

 

“I’m not the same person as I was before. I’m nothing but the broken remains of the person you once knew. I’m just a burden you’re carrying and I.. I don’t deserve you.” 

 

Keith’s eyes began to water and his head shook from side to side. “You think that I would give up on you after the war? After all of this? After all we have been through? You think I would give up on us? How selfish could you be?”

 

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed together and he clenched his jaw. “Selfish? If anything, I’m selfless. I don’t want you to suffer in something you got yourself into.”

 

Keith suddenly stood up from his chair. “Are you actually saying that the relationship I got into with you is some punishment?” 

 

“If that’s how you call it, then yes.” Shiro crosses his arms and a bitter frown lied on his lips. “Unbelievable!” Keith was shouting now.

 

“Yeah, and you know what else is unbelievable? How could you ever stay with a crippled and beaten person like me!?” Shiro’s voice grew more strained and a deadly fire sparked in his eyes.

 

“Because I love you and despite the hell that you and I have been through, nothing can change that.” 

 

Shiro shook his head and he grabbed his plate. “Bullshit!” He yells and smashes it against the kitchen floor, falling to the ground on his knees and eventually curling up into a ball.

 

Keith slightly shook in his place before hastily making his way toward Shiro. “Look at me.” His hands held Shiro’s jaw and moved his head to face him. “We’re going to fix this okay? We’re going to get better.. You’re going to get better and I’m staying with you until the end.” 

 

Shiro said nothing but sobbed into his arms, Keith holding his shaking body close to his chest. Keith met Shiro ever since he was in the Galaxy Garrison, and he knew right away that he was willing to stay with him until the end. The war chewed up Shiro and spat out the hardened, broken down remains. But Keith still loved him just as fiercely as he had before. That would never change.

  
  



	4. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith have divorced, but Shiro wants to spend one more day with his now ex husband as to not end things on a bad note.

Once Shiro pulled up to their driveway, he turned off the car and looked to his right side where Keith was. A few moments of silence passed until Shiro felt the courage to speak up.

 

“So.. any plans for dinner tonight?”

 

Keith looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that after we went to court for a divorce?”

 

Shiro averted his eyes from him and shrugged. “Well, you’re gonna move out tomorrow and I just wanted to spend the remaining hours of today with you before you go.” He began to unbuckle his seatbelt and got out from his side of the car, Keith still in his seat with his head slightly shaking and a confused look on his face.

 

“Shiro… I’m still going to be living in the same city as you and we can visit each other if you’d like. I know you’re asking me out to dinner to not make things end on a bad note, but you don’t have to if you really don’t feel like it. And besides, I can stay at Lance’s while you can have the house to yourself if that makes you comfortable,” Keith says as he gets out the car and facing his now ex-husband.

 

The other man sighs and looks to the ground. Shiro finally looks up at Keith and opens his mouth. “No offense, but what the actual fuck do you see in him? I mean, compared to me, I’m a CEO and he works at Chuck E. Cheese!!” Shiro began to obnoxiously laugh as if the entire neighborhood couldn’t hear him.

 

“He doesn’t _just_ work at Chuck E. Cheese, he’s _the_ manager of Chuck E. Cheese. That’s my Lance McClain for you.” Keith snapped, his hands displayed on his hips and was accompanied with a sharp look on his face.

 

Shiro’s laughing fit slowly came to a downfall as he begins to make his way inside the house. “You know, I’m mildly offended that you would choose him after me. It’s like choosing a dirty peasant over the king.” He made his way past the living room and into the kitchen where all of Keith’s boxes were and began to carry a couple of them to the garage.

 

Keith rolled his eyes at his statement and began to help with the boxes. “Yeah, I actually would choose a ‘dirty peasant’ over the king because I don’t think anyone would want to be a personal servant or maid to an inconsiderate monarch, considering that I have been cleaning your dirty ass clothes, cleaning the dishes without any help, and the only one taking care of our dog for the past five years of our marriage!”

 

The last few boxes were carried by Keith while Shiro greeted their dog from the backyard. “Cosmo! C’mere boy!” Shiro whistles for him and the dog briskly runs up into his open arms. Keith sees them from the garage door and couldn’t help but chuckle at the light hearted sight.

 

“Oh and just so we’re clear, I’m taking Cosmo with me.” Keith says as he takes a peek into the fridge, disappointment grew on his face as he saw that only three slices of wheat bread, an overripe banana, and an expired gallon of milk occupied the fridge.

 

“Who said you got to make that decision? Lets let Cosmo choose for himself.” Shiro stopped playing with the dog and took a few steps back, a fair amount of distance between him and Keith with Cosmo in the middle.

 

“Now choose boy!” Shiro enthusiastically says, hoping for the dog to choose him. And Cosmo did. “Bullshit!” Keith groans as Shiro gives him a cheeky smirk as he plays around with the dog’s ears. “It doesn’t matter if Cosmo chose you or me, but I should be the rightful caretaker.”

 

Shiro looks up at him again and raises an eyebrow. “Ohohoho? How so?” Keith rolls his eyes whilst crossing his arms tightly against his chest. “You’re a forgetful and very inconsiderate CEO who spends his time working and watching live golf on CBS. You don’t have the time or the capacity to take care of someone else other than yourself and I’d never forgive myself if I let Cosmo stay with _you_.” The end of Keith’s tone was sharpened with sass.

 

A playful whine escaped Shiro as a pout was displayed on his lips. “Fine then. But, I get to have him for the weekends, does that sound like a good deal to you?” Keith considered it and felt the need to deny just to spite him, but he gradually gave in. “Fine. But the second I hear you lost him somewhere in the city or forgot to feed him, I’ll have your head hanging over a fireplace.” Shiro deeply chuckles and flashes the other man a toothy grin. “A deal it is.”

 

Coincidentally, both of the men’s stomachs growled hungrily. Shiro looks at Keith again and a playful smile grew on his lips. “Do you still wanna go out to dinner with me or what? You can decide where we eat.” Keith contemplated and an idea popped in his head.

 

“Yeah sure, I know where we can dine.” Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? Where? At Lance’s Chuck E. Cheese?” Keith playfully flips him off as Shiro cackles at his own words.

 

“No, I was thinking we could go around the city and look for all the cafes that I wanted to go to with you but you refused to do so.” Shiro shook his head in disagreement. “Nah, that seems like something a _couple_ would do.” Keith groaned, getting impatient from all the bickering. “Well, do you have any better ideas of where to eat?”

 

Shiro strokes his chin and hums while his brain makes a mental list of all the places they could eat at. “I know this one place.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bright golden sun was in its phase of setting underneath the darkening orange and pink sky, a soft breeze was brushing past many faces with their hairs blowing in different directions, several strings of lights were wrapped around thick trees, lamp posts, and also hovering over several restaurants and small bookstores and boutiques.

 

Soft jazz music was being played throughout the streets, a warm and vibrant atmosphere clearly being displayed in the air. Shiro, with a single hand casually handling the steering wheel, parked on the side next to a row of cafes and small shops.

 

Keith looked around and recognised the familiar scenery, a warm blanket of nostalgia wrapping around his mind. “Shiro.. why would you take me here?” Confusion and a bit of distress was present in his tone. “Because they serve good food? Come on, let’s get inside before all the tables are taken.” He replies as he gently wraps his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. Keith could feel the heat rushing to his face at Shiro’s gestures, it was like reliving their first date all over again. Because they were, since he decided to eat dinner at the restaurant where they had their first date from many, many years ago.

 

They were warmly greeted by a charming old waiter with a moustache that closely resembled the pringles logo. The two men were seated near the window where they could perfectly see all the details of the street. After ordering wine and their respectable meals, Keith, sitting across from Shiro, cleared his throat and repeated his question. “Shiro, seriously. Why would you take me here?” The other man sitting on the other side of the table avoided his piercing gaze and fiddled around with his silverware instead.

 

“Why not?” Shiro replies, obviously trying to avoid answering the question. “This place.. it holds too many intimate memories of us, so why would you want us both to dwell on the past?” Keith tried to keep his voice soft, but it was difficult to not let the bundle of emotions spill out.

 

A quiet moment passed until Shiro looked up to meet his gaze and opened his mouth. “I didn’t bring us here to distress and reminisce or to purposefully make the both of us feel bad about our failed relationship. But, I just thought it would’ve been like some kind of… truce or a tribute to our new lives independent of each other.”

 

Keith could only smile and nod at his statement. “Alright, I see where you’re coming from now. It's just.. it's crazy to think that after all of these years that this is the last time we’ll eat dinner here together.”

 

Shiro nodded and returned a smile at him. He takes his glass of wine in hand and holds it in front of Keith. “Cheers to our new independent lives?” The other man smiles again and grabs his own glass. “Cheers to our new independent lives.” They clinked their glasses together and proceeded to take long sips of the bitter alcohol.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a few hours since the two had their fine dinner, and Keith suggested to take a nice stroll at the local beach. “So.. what are your plans for the future?” Keith asks, his eyes wandering around from the dark blue sky to the chilling waves washing up on the shore.

 

Shiro takes his time to figure out the words to respond to the question. “I.. actually don’t know.” His eyes gazed up to the sky and saw that there were already a couple of stars popping up behind the clouds. The moon was full and bright white, and the palm trees swayed ever so slightly in the breeze.

 

“You could practically do anything with your life since well, you’re a CEO. You can travel anywhere, buy many expensive things..”

 

_Find a new person._

 

Keith slightly shook his head from the thought, him wanting to avoid the topic of relationships as much as possible.

 

 _This evening is only going to be wholesome and affable_ , he thought.

 

“I don’t know. There’s still a lot of paperwork and meetings I have to deal with at the moment, but a vacation somewhere sounds nice. What about you?” Shiro casually says as he kicks small pebbles and grains of sand beneath his feet.

 

Keith bit at his bottom lip and hesitates to let the words slip out, but he knew he had to tell Shiro now or never.

 

“Lance and I were actually planning to move to another city..” Its as if the warm atmosphere shifted to a cold and tense mood, the sound of the soft waves gradually blared in volume as they crashed into each other, the breeze becoming much harsh and frigid.

 

Shiro peered at him from the side, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “But I thought you said you were still going to live in the same city as me?” A hint of hurt was present in his voice.

 

“I know what I said before, but I just wasn’t ready to tell you. But I had to tell you either way so now is that moment. Besides, why would it matter? Why should you care?” Keith’s voice suddenly became harsh, like the wind, but he immediately regretted his words when he saw the pained expression in Shiro’s eyes.

 

“Shiro.. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-”

 

“Its fine. I’m happy for the both of you.” Shiro replies with a forced smile. Keith felt guilt wash over him as they proceeded to continue their night stroll. However, the stroll didn’t last long due to the chilly air and Shiro’s suggestion to go back to the house and watch a movie. Keith accepts the offer.

 

The ride back consisted of no conversations or any exchange of words, the quiet music from the radio accompanying the two was to prevent any awkward tensions, which it only helped slightly.

 

Once they got to the house, Shiro immediately made his way to the living room where the tv and stash of dvds were. Keith followed behind and tried to make himself comfortable by flopping onto the sofa. Cosmo walked over to them and lied down on the fluffy carpet in the center of the room. “Do you prefer to watch the dvds or something on Netflix?” Shiro asks.

 

Keith looked over to the side and let out a light chuckle. “I don’t think Lance would appreciate it if I were to Netflix and chill with my ex husband.” he replies sarcastically. Shiro could only roll his eyes at his remark. “Keith, _please_.”

 

Keith’s lips curled into a cheeky smile. “Fine, lets just watch the entire series of American Horror Story until we both pass out.” Shiro grabs the remote and goes onto Netflix. “Okay. Also, I’m changing my password in a week, so enjoy your time on my account while you can.” Shiro says, a playful smirk painted on his face. “Honestly, fuck you.” Keith lazily says from the sofa. The other male flopped onto the other side of the sofa and began their marathon.

 

As the episodes and hours passed by, the two sat and watched in a comfortable silence, forgetting about the bickering they had a few hours ago and all the awkward tension between them. Keith’s mind drifted off to old memories from years ago, when he and Shiro were still happy. When they were still together.

 

 _How and when did it all go wrong?_ Keith says to himself.

 

_Could it just have been his persistent working that intervened?_

 

_Was it my fault that I was always starting our bitter arguments and bickering?_

 

And as if his thoughts couldn't get any worse, he thought of the unspeakable.

 

_Did Shiro even love me?_

 

Keith mentally slapped himself for being so dramatic, it could've been the alcohol that contributed to his bitching behavior, but he couldn’t help but feel his emotions pour out of him. The tears soon began to fall down his face too, thankfully, the volume of the tv and the darkness of the room masked his mini crying session from the other man in the room.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was a bit groggy.

 

The other male tried to act normal and cover up his emotional breakdown. “Y-Yeah?” Keith mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, but it seemed Shiro hadn’t noticed.

 

“When are you and Lance moving?”

 

Keith could feel the atmosphere becoming tense and awkward again.

 

“In a few weeks. Why do you ask?”

 

Shiro combed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, maybe you, me, and Lance could meet up and just hang out before I see you guys go? I was also thinking of giving you guys presents before you leave, early housewarming gifts maybe?”

 

Keith looked over at him. “Shiro you really don’t have to. Its fine, really.”

 

Shiro waved a hand at him. “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I just want to wish you guys the best of luck on wherever you guys go because.. I care.”

 

Keith’s heart felt like it was going to burst, everything was becoming too overwhelming for him. “Thank you Shiro, I appreciate it.”

 

No reply came from the other man except for the slow breathing that was heard, Keith suspected that he dozed off.

 

It was only a couple of minutes before Keith could feel the weight of drowsiness on his tired eyes. Before long, he too fell in a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was completely silent when Shiro woke up. His eyes searched around the living room for Keith, but he was nowhere to be found. Despite the tiredness still present in his body, he managed to stand up and walk around the house. “Keith? You still in here?” He stumbled into the kitchen and found himself a neatly prepared breakfast on the table with a vase of roses next to the meal.

 

Shiro began to search for his furry companion, but Cosmo was nowhere to be seen either. He suspected that Keith already took him.

 

He walked into the garage and saw that all the boxes where already gone. Any signs or traces of Keith ever staying at the house disappeared, and Shiro was left all by himself in the big old house that he and his ex husband used to share.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
